Twist of fate
by stage.puppet
Summary: DHrHermione is about to marry [blank]? how does Draco feel about[blank] ? about Hermione's Kids? Read to figure out who the mystery guy is. [sorry my summary sucks] R&R.


**Chapter 1: A new beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Dedication: to V.A. who helped me pick names for my characters. :p**

_The moon was brilliant silver tonight. The wind was dancing slowly in the night. Everything seemed perfect, but inside a room in a large Victorian mansion, two lovers were in spite…_

"_Please Hermione…"_

"_Why Draco? Can't you do anything?" sobbed Hermione._

"_If I could I would, but I really can't… You know that I'll always love you right?"_

"_If you do, then you won't leave me!"_

"_I'm sorry Hermione, but this is best for everyone..." Draco said, "You go find someone else who'll love you okay?"_

_It took all of Draco's strength not to break down as he said this._

_Hermione cried louder._

"_I don't think I can…"_

"_If you love me, you will. I don't want to see you all alone…" Draco said slowly, "Just not Potter or Weasel okay?"_

_He smiled a little._

_Hermione managed a weak chuckle._

"_Draco…"_

"_Go find another unknown bloke out there who'll love you and treat you right…"_

_She was near hysterical by now. Her usually bright chestnut eyes were blurred with tears. Her breath came in short and shallow rasps._

_He meanwhile, wore a mask of utter calmness. But deep inside his heart was shattering at the thought of leaving the one he loved…_

_The two just held each other, staring at the moon. Savoring every minute they had left…_

"_Draco?" Hermione whispered._

"_Yes love?" Draco looked down at her with his silver orbs._

_She didn't say anything, but she leaned in to kiss him._

_They kissed slowly… savoring each others taste._

_Draco lowered Hermione on his bed and whispered in her ear, "I love you."_

_Hermione moved so that she would be on top of Draco, and while staring at his eyes replied, "I love you too."_

_And the lovers enjoyed each other that night. Slowly, passionately… They didn't want it to end. They wanted to stay that way forever._

_Just the two of them together._

_Hermione woke up the following morning to find out that he was gone._

_She ran out if her room and into the balcony just to see him leave the gates._

_He looked back, and for a while they stared at each other, until he broke it, and turned around and walked away._

Hermione woke with a start.

Panting, she lifted her legs and swung them over the edge of the bed.

She went to the bathroom and stared at herself at the mirror.

She had been having that dream since he left. But for a while it disappeared. But now, it was back again.

"Why?" she thought.

She splashed some water on her face.

She then walked towards her balcony, watching as her children played around in the garden.

What time was it anyway?

She glanced at her clock. 8 am.

She took another glance at her kids and yawned, then proceeded to go to the bathroom.

She then went into the shower which had pretty blue tiles in different shades. The darkest almost black tiles were at the bottom, and gradually, they became lighter in color until it became almost white.

After her shower, she went over to her walk in closet and put on her underwear.

She wore a simple pink tank top, and denim shorts.

As she was fixing her now tamed hair, someone knocked at her door.

"Hermione?" came a muffled voice.

"Yeah?" She said as she walked towards the door.

She opened it and a man was there smiling at her.

"Just making sure you were already up and about."

"Yeah, thanks. I'm just on my way to breakfast. Care to join me?" Hermione asked.

He gave her a grin.

"Of course…"

As they were walking in the hallway towards the breakfast veranda, the man suddenly stopped and looked at Hermione.

Hermione halted and looked at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Hermione, I know this doesn't seem like the right place or time. But I know you, and I love the children…"

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god oh god.

He wasn't gonna do what she think he's gonna do right?

"…and I know we hated each other in Hogwarts but I've grown to know you better," he continued, "and I think this would be best for everyone, especially the kids. Moving into my manor isn't enough for me. I can give them everything they need. You may not love me the way I do you, but please… Will you marry me Hermione?"

He looked at her anxiously.

Her head was spinning with confusion.

She was thinking and thinking.

And suddenly a voice pops into her head, "Do it for your kids. They need a legitimate father, and he can afford to raise them well… He loves you and the kids, and that's what's important right?"

She couldn't believe she what she was going to do.

"I…" Hermione hesitated, but then she smiled. "I will."

"Yes!" He smiled, and then he then enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Let's go tell the kids!" He said excitedly.

He held her hand and they almost ran out into the garden.

"Ivanna! Dante!" He called them.

"Yes dad?" They replied in unison.

Hermione looked at her kids and smiled.

"Daddy and I have something important to tell you…"

"We're getting married!"

"Really?"

"Wow mom and dad!"

"Yay!"

The small family of four hugged each other out in the garden which was just vibrant at that time of year. Roses of every color were blooming; the trees were bearing fruits...

"We're all gonna be Zabini's now huh mom?" the little boy excitedly said to his mother.

**A//N: Wow. ******** new story. Haha. Hope you liked the first chapter!**

**Read && Review please! **

**Give me your comments and suggestions. **


End file.
